zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sheik
It's Possible I think that it might accually be concealed armor that Sheik wears. After all, in a land where magic metals and powerful spells exist, it shouldn't be all that implausable to have Light-as-a-feather magical metal armor.Besides, I see Zelda as smart enough to figure out that slightly slower and alive is better that slightly quicker and DEAD. That being said, I think both sides are right- after all, with 'her' 'natural' body and armor like that, how would 'she' breathe? Some food for thought, ladies and gents. It already seems obvious to me.Kaos Machina 17:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Smash Bros. Brawl? I haven't heard of Sheik being in SSBB, and I've checked the official site and I've found no word of it. Also it doesn't make sense since they are using Twilight Princess characters and Sheik isn't in TP. Fused Shadow 00:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry, they just released the article about Sheik. Fused Shadow 14:36, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Quite old, but she's in the game. Also, somebody please change the section about Sheik having a 'wakizashi' or something thought up by a Japanese fan-boy, it's part of the outfit of most Sheikahs, it's a dagger. Japan is not in LoZ. Gender Okay, which is it? Personally I think that she transformed into a male using the triforce of wisdom. If this can't be resolved, than it should remain blank. Fused Shadow 03:28, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :She's female. Even Masahiro Sakurai says she's female.--Richard 17:43, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Which is a moot point because Smash Bros. is not canon Zelda. I, personally, subscribe to the theory presented below. Mentally, yes, Sheik is female (Zelda didn't alter her brain, after all); however, physically Sheik is male, a transformation introduced with magic, either Sheikah magic (taught by Impa) or the power of the Triforce. How else to explain the eye color and hair length change? Not to mention Sheik looks slightly more buff than Zelda (at least in the original Ocarina of Time art). Anyway, just my two cents. --75.145.51.237 20:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 00:35, 5 February 2008 (UTC)I Think that Zelda uses her magic to change genders. I'm inclined to believe that Sheik is female, I know many people will disagree with me on this, but Brawl says Sheik is female and portrays her as such. It would seem that Brawl would be more accurate than the manga seeing as Brawl is produced by Nintendo, and the creators probably have limited access to the supposed complete guide thing that the zelda team allegedly created. (Iriadind, Hero of Air) You're assuming Sheik's gender is transitive. It's actually nontransitive; Zelda's gender is irrelevant to Sheik's gender. For a counter example: Zelda has blue eyes, Zelda is Sheik, therefore Sheik has blue eyes. But we know that Sheik has red eyes. Zelda's physical characteristics do change when she becomes Sheik. I think it would be pretty reasonable to say that the Zelda-Sheik transformation isn't purely cosmetic. There's some magical tinkering going on there. Every transformation we've ever seen involves magic of some kind, and traits such as eye colour do change with it; in the context of the LoZ games, magically changing eye colour seems more in the spirit of it than contact lenses that can be swiftly applied and removed with magic. There's no particular reason Sheik couldn't be biologically male, and one has to admit that it would make a more convincing disguise. On the other hand, I'm aware that that doesn't constitute evidence that Sheik is male. Put it this way. Sheik looks male. We'd all agree on that, wouldn't we? Either the magical transformation involves Zelda doing a lot of cosmetic work, or Zelda physically changing. We know that some physical changes do take place. It seems not unreasonable to suggest that Sheik is male. It's not conclusive, but then again, the arguments that Sheik is female essentially come down to pointing out that female pronouns are used for her in places. Still, Super Smash Bros. is not canonical. Personally, I'm willing to say that Sheik could be either. It doesn't make any difference. (Particularly since, despite what a user says above, there are no appreciable mental differences. Sheik could be male or a well-disguised female... and there's no possible way for us to tell the difference.) Irandrura (talk) 02:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) In fairness, that's not conclusive either. The grunts? Either Sheik is male, or is female and pretending to be male, in which case you'd expect the same noises. And Ruto, as has been pointed out, has no reason to know the truth about Sheik. One could argue that as Sage of Water she'd have the power to know for certain, but then again, she could just as easily know that Sheik is female and lie about it to protect Zelda. Really, as I said, we can't know with certainly what gender Sheik is physically. Irandrura (talk) 08:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :why are you thinking this black and white? magical muscle-growth while reducing the fat tissue in her breast don’t make her genetically male, but she truely changes herself into a man. look at it like transgender: she wants to be a male (at least temporarily), changes her body and beharves like one (argueably). so (s)he has a right to be caled male. and the muscles are true, without them sheik couldn’t fight like that! – 03:27, January 22, 2010 (UTC) she's female. and i have proof. http://www.freewebs.com/sheiksevensage/sheiksgender.htm --LIMBO is at your survive! (talk) 18:35, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :You do know that's not a valid site, right? – ''Jäzz '' 18:44, December 3, 2011 (UTC) um? I can't remember exactly, although it was yesterday I did it! I seem to remember the first time you see Princess Ruto, she says "a boy named Sheik saved me". I haven't finished the Water Temple bit yet (not played Ocarina of Time before - I know I know!!) So she may make the other reference mentioned, but I'm so sure she says that, because I distinctly remember thinking to myself: boy=higher voice? hence, possibly female? By the way, that was OoT on the Collectors Edition for Gamecube. I doubt it would have been changed from the original, but I thought I would include it. edit* I remember now, it was "a young man named Sheik" 17 August 2009 --Danelius90 (talk) 09:38, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :im getting that actually hahaha. just dont right anything until youve beaten the game. '--C2' 11:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) shiek was thought to be a boy meaning all in game references cant be trusted which complicates things even more when the only other offical sources are smash bros and the manga both of which are non canon. Oni Link 18:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Gender almost all of the male ones can be disproven, no, ALL of them can be. and only the first one for female matters, so it is kinda i tie. a tomboy is a girl who acts like a boy(dresses), manga is noncanon, and ruto can be mistaken, o and SSB series is noncanon as well.'--C2' 19:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ??? lets go go with, we dont know b/c nintendo hasnt confirmed or denied in a canon game or has publicly said anything on the matter and were blowing this way outta porpotion.'--C2' 20:10, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Game-fanatic, as pointed out above, 'Zelda is female, Sheik is Zelda, therefore Sheik is female' is fallacious. Other physical characteristics of Zelda change when she becomes Sheik, and we have no compelling evidence either way regarding whether or not gender is one of them. TNS summed up the issue well. It is possible that Sheik is male or female. There is no conclusive evidence either way in the game. There is a non-canon source explicitly saying Sheik is female, and a non-canon source explicitly saying Sheik is male. Sheik's canonical gender is thus in doubt, and I don't think we can wriggle our way out of this. Any fan is free to believe whichever gender they want, but as far as official information goes, we don't know. Therefore let us avoid making any conclusive statements on the wiki. Irandrura (talk) 04:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I recall a theory about a cat in a box with a bowl of poisen that was set to open at a random time. The guy that thought this up then stated that the cat is neither alive or dead due to us not having the knowledge wether it has eaten the poisen yet. shiek is kind of like that. Its best not to dwell on it. Oni Link 09:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* Look, I realise everyone has strong feelings on this, but a wiki needs to stay neutral. There is no conclusive evidence regarding Sheik's biological gender. Everyone is free to believe what they want. 12:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I think that’s the conclusion we came to. Hence the reason why it hasn’t been discussed since September Oni Link 15:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) THE GENDER IS NEUTRAL FULL STOP Or... we could just be logical about it. There isn't any evidence supporting a gender change.—'Triforce' 14 01:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) i think... that even if you do as someone in the abover section said (it had the word reproductive in it) you still are the same person. and there for as a mindset a girl. altough this can be put so that she's a guy, but that means zeldas a guy. either way there the same gender, wich gender is kinda hard to think about. Fooster (talk) 17:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I think... I think that she actually has muscles. Heck, she's trapped in a castle most of her life, she has a freakin' sword, she can bear to work out. And her arms are covered, so she just may have those muscles. MaraquanWocky (talk) 00:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Page Protection It seems like every IP that comes by ZP thinks they know what Sheik's gender is. Does anyone think its worth blocking this page against accounts less that 5 days old, like we do with Link/Zelda/Ganondorf?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Here we go again... Once again, an image not put into the final game has been placed on a page gallery. What are we going to do this time? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 21:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :We use beta images/concept art from time to time. As long as it's clearly labeled as something which did not end up in the final version, it's fine in my opinion. If we want to not do that, we'll need to take images off other pages such as Midna's. In this case though, I wouldn't mind making a short TP section in the noncanon part of the page and moving this image there. It is a little weird to have concept art in the gallery for a game the character did not end up appearing in.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Astrid. – Jäzz '' 22:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :::If a section for TP is made, should it go above the SSB sections or under the manga section? —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 22:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Gender (For the Last Time!?) So this exists. The question for us is whether Bill Trinen, as Nintendo's senior product marketing manager and Miyamoto's translator, is a reputable enough source for this statement to be considered canon. I see no problem with it but would like to know what everyone else thinks. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think this article is pretty well written in terms of its gender neutrality. It's not easy to do in this language but it's been done well enough here. The interview also doesn't address whether the persona of Sheik is male, only that Zelda doesn't physically change. The new confirmation should certainly be added to the Gender section but personally I don't believe there is any reason to rewrite the entire article. I won't object highly if it does happen however Oni Link 11:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems pretty straightforward to me. She's a woman. —'Ceiling Master' 12:24, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Since the article is pretty neutral to begin with, there isn't any reason to rewrite the whole thing regardless of what we decide. We'd pretty much just have to update the Gender section and the infobox. As for Sheik's "persona", assuming I understand you correctly, it's never been debatable that Sheik is at least meant to ''seem male. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:20, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::This is a very true article on Sheik's gender, even though the issue has already been solved. --WombatUniverse (talk) 05:19, December 29, 2014 (UTC)